


A Welcome Distraction

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Gen, Growth, Hung Loli, Lolicon, Penis Growth, cum flood, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Nine-year-old Amy hates doing homework more than anything else in the world, and wishes desperately for a way to escape doing her math homework one afternoon. Her wish is granted, but not in the way she expects.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Ultralight about a futa loli growing and cumming everywhere. The moral of this story is that homework is dumb.

There were a lot of things that little nine-year-old Amy disliked. Having a strict bedtime, having to ride the bus to school everyday with a bunch of annoying boys, and not being allowed to doodle on her worksheets while in class were a few common problems she dealt with on a regular basis, and there were a number of smaller infractions that frequently managed to irk her even more. However, above everything else, Amy detested having to do homework. It was the very bane of her existence, and the fact that her parents prevented her from doing anything fun in the afternoon until after her homework was done made the whole process even more grueling. It wasn’t so much the difficulty of the work itself that got to her (though the worksheets she was assigned were never easy, by any means), but rather, the fact that she had to do it at home, of all places. As far as Amy was concerned, anything and everything school-related deserved to stay at school, so the existence of homework was baffling to her. She had made her case against homework numerous times in the past to her parents and teachers, but sadly, nothing ever came of it. Likewise, she once again found herself cooped up in her room, sitting at her desk, mulling over a math worksheet she couldn’t find the motivation to complete. She tapped her pencil pensively against the top of her desk, holding her head lazily with her other hand. Begrudgingly, she brought the tip of the pencil back to her paper and drew out a couple of very brief equations on the page. Whether or not they were the right answers was something Amy couldn’t be bothered to contemplate. “These worksheets are so dumb. Why does Ms. Foster make us do so many of these problems for homework? We did enough of this at school!” Amy complained to a nonexistent audience. Of all the kinds of homework out there, Amy hated math homework especially. It was uninteresting, tedious and seemed to serve no purpose other than as an obstacle preventing her from doing things she actually enjoyed. “I wish I didn’t have to do this stupid homework anymore…” Amy muttered to herself as she slogged through the worksheet. At that moment, she would have given anything to get out of the obligation of doing homework.

What Amy couldn’t have expected, though, was that her prayers would actually be answered. Perhaps it was a direct result of her desire to do something, anything other than homework, or perhaps it was just a coincidence, but one way or another, her own body soon provided her with the distraction she was hoping for. While it wasn’t something that was made well-known to a lot of people, Amy was actually a hermaphrodite, possessing a fully-developed penis and pair of testicles. Shortly after making her idle comment, Amy’s penis sprung to life, quickly hardening and making a small tent in her pants. The sensation instantly drew Amy’s attention away from her homework. “My private parts feel funny…” murmured Amy, sliding her chair backwards to get a better look at her genitals. Her short prepubescent cock had become very hard, and she could feel strange, unnatural warmth in her balls. Reaching down, she cupped one of her balls lightly and noted that it was distinctly larger than usual, and quite a bit warmer, as well. “Something’s not right… w-why is… ah!” Amy cried out as a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through her penis, triggering a small eruption of cum from its tip that stained the inside of her pants. The orgasm that occurred simultaneously was unlike anything Amy had felt before in her life, and completely took her by surprise. She felt her back arch in response, letting out a loud moan that her parents, thankfully, weren’t home to hear. After taking a moment to recover, Amy looked down and saw that her pants had been substantially stained by her own ejaculate. “N-No… they got all messy…” Amy whined. Grabbing the waistband of her tight sweatpants, she tried to pry them off of her, but her grip was instantly lost when another intense, pleasurable sensation overtook her. Amy clenched her fists tightly as she felt a powerful heat swell up in her cock and balls, causing them to swell, in turn. In a miraculous defiance of the natural order, her small two inch penis starting gaining inches of length and girth by the second. It shot up to 4”, 6”, 8”, only slowing down and stopping once Amy had a full foot of her own throbbing cock meat laying against her petite torso. Her balls followed suit, blowing up like a pair of water balloons attached to a faucet, until they were both more than 4” in diameter, bigger than oranges. Amy’s pants were in no way built to contain a package this monstrously large, and allowed her penis to swell right out of them and up the length of her body, dribbling a hot stream of her sticky love juices onto her chest once it had finally reached its full size. “I-It’s… huge!” Amy exclaimed in-between her heavy breaths. The heat and smell of her own member was almost too much for her frail little body to handle, and made Amy dizzy even as she was still sitting down. Cautiously, she brought a hand close to her shaft, gently stroking it with the tips of her fingers. In response, her cock throbbed vigorously and got even harder, pulsing in tune with Amy’s elevated heartbeat. This throb was enough to allow her meat to finally triumph over the straining fibers attempting to keep her pants together, and, with a loud rip, her entire package burst forth from her sweatpants, making Amy yelp. Her flared tip ejected a thick rope of precum onto her face, which Amy immediately tried to wipe away. The viscosity of her own fluids amazed her, as did the sheer warmth that was emanating from her entire cock. Although she was young, Amy wasn’t unintelligent, by any means. She knew what was happening here was in no way normal, and most likely demanded immediate medical attention of some kind. However, against her better judgment, Amy felt an unshakable urge to touch her swollen, throbbing erection. “So hot…” she moaned quietly to herself as she brought her hands back to her penis once again. It throbbed rebelliously, but Amy wasn’t deterred. She clasped her forearm-thick shaft with both of her small, soft hands, feeling it pulse in her grip. Instinctively, Amy drew her hands down the length of her shaft, releasing a prolonged moan as they traveled all the way to the base of her cock. Fear and torn pants aside, Amy couldn’t deny that rubbing her cock with her hands felt good, and incredibly good, at that. It was more pleasure than she had ever felt before in her entire life, and she wanted more. Her young mind, driven only by the urge to acquire instant satisfaction and joy, compelled her to stroke her cock again, then again, then again. In a span of just a few minutes, Amy discovered the joys of masturbation on her own, moaning happily as she pumped her oversized prick at a moderate pace. “Feels so good… so good…” Amy said, her brain awash with sexual pleasure. Her stroking, while not very fast or rough on its own, was more than enough to bring her near the edge of another orgasm in just a minute or so. Amy’s eyes went wide as she felt her balls tighten, preparing to expel an even greater volume of her seed. For a split second, she considered stopping, not wanting to dirty any more of her belongings, but her youthful lust dissuaded her from acting on this thought, and before she knew it, her cock erupted with another volley of thick, gooey semen. Her cum shot out of her penis with such velocity that it went over her head and landed on the floor of her bedroom behind her. Amy squealed in erotic exhilaration as her taut testes forced more than two dozen huge blasts of cum out of her, forming a pearly-white puddle of semen. Eventually, her ejaculation faded into a slow trickle, leaving Amy sweaty and panting. Her most recent orgasm seemed to have sated her cock, as its heat and hardness quickly began to diminish as it slowly shrunk down to what would hopefully be a more manageable size. Amy didn’t pay much attention to this, however. Her mind was too heavily absorbed by a blissful afterglow. She didn’t know what was happening to her body, and, to tell the truth, she didn’t really want to know. All she could comprehend was that ejaculating was something way too enjoyable to be experienced just once or twice, and having a cock and balls this big was all the more reason for her to experiment sexually. “I’ve already made my room really messy… mommy and daddy won’t be happy when they come home. But…” She glanced down at her soft cock inquisitively, licking her lips. “I guess… touching myself a little more won’t hurt.”

As soon as Amy said this, she felt her cock surge in heat, a sensation she had quickly come to be familiar with. “Oh no!” shouted Amy, watching her cock rapidly re-harden back to its full length and girth. However, it didn’t stop there. Just like last time, her cock continued to throb harder and harder, growing bigger before her very eyes. Not wanting to fall backwards in her chair and get crushed by her own growing phallus, Amy clambered to her feet, hastily pulling off her shirt and the remnants of her pants. As she pulled them away, her hands brushed against the sides of her swelling balls, making her wince and bite her lip. Her testicles were just as sensitive, if not more sensitive, as the rest of her genitalia. Propelled by her spindly little girl legs, Amy trotted across her room to her bed, holding her cock close to her body as she walked. Now nearly as long and thick as her entire upper half, Amy’s penis had become exceedingly heavy, and it was getting heavier by the second. Just as she thought her grip would give out, Amy made it to the side of her bed, allowing her cock to drop onto the mattress. However, the impact of her hard cock against her soft bed sheets created another problem for Amy, as her cock, now more than twice its previous size, was also more than twice as sensitive, and released several thick wads of precum upon hitting her bed, making Amy moan even louder. “N-No! Not yet!” she protested, trying her best to drag her behemoth, growing dick and monstrous, swelling nuts onto her bed. The slow movement of the bottom of her shaft against her soft sheets drove Amy wild, and once she brought her balls onto her bad, things got even worse. She crawled only a few feet on her large bed before she realized she wasn’t going to be able to avoid another orgasm. “I-I can’t hold it in!” Amy shouted, bracing herself for another overwhelming release. Just as it reached a staggering 3 feet of length, her cock exploded yet again, painting the wall on the other side of her bed in her thick baby batter. While the previous two ejaculations might still have been humanly possibly, within the realm of extended plausibility, this third ejaculation was unlike anything anyone was capable of, let alone a young girl like Amy. Her cock released several gallons of her seed in a sequence of vigorous sticky ejections, coalescing on her floor in a rapidly growing seminal sludge. Amy was ejaculating so much that the sound of her cum exiting her cock was actually audible against the ambient noise of her room. However, the feeling of that much cum getting pumped along and out of her bulging urethra was far too intense for Amy to notice this. The poor girl’s petite body shook as she moaned louder than a cat in heat, enthralled by an orgasm that went on for way too long. Eventually, after more than a full minute, her ejaculation subsided into a steady trickle, once again leaving her utterly exasperated.

At this point, Amy knew that there was no going back. Even as it started to soften yet again, her penis was still larger than her entire body in both length and width. Her balls were equally massive, bigger than basketballs, forcing her to spread her legs apart just to avoid resting them on her supersized nuts. Her cock clearly had a mind of its own, and she was in no position to try and control it. The severity of her previous orgasms had made Amy vividly aware of this, and, now that she was laying atop her own penis, she really had no choice but to continue masturbating. With how undeniably good everything felt, stopping was completely out of the question. “Ooh… my head feels all funny…” Amy moaned, giggling softly to herself. The pleasure of her growing cock and balls was doing quite a number on her underdeveloped brain, but she couldn’t say that anything she had experienced up to this point had felt bad. “Ah… it’s getting bigger again!” Amy felt the familiar blossoming warmth overtake her genitals once again, more quickly than ever before. Engrossed by the sensation, she fell forward and wrapped her arms around her swelling member, hugging it tightly. As it grew, Amy slid her arms and bare chest as far up and down her shaft as she could manage, moaning happily as she did so. At the same time, she bent her legs and moved them closer together so as to squeeze her balls as they rapidly bloated up, intensifying the already enormous pressure of her sperm inside of them. Amy’s cock and balls had become so impossibly large that she had to use her entire body to masturbate, but even then, she could only pleasure a small portion of the full size of her endowments. Her colossal dick swelled longer and fatter by the second, its tip nearing the other side of Amy’s room. Even at this size, though, it still remained incredibly hard, throbbing viciously as it reached more than a dozen feet of total length. Her balls followed suit, swelling to sizes that yoga balls could barely compete with. They remained totally full as they grew, pressurized beyond compare with Amy’s potent swimmers. The sheer volume of cum in her body was so great that it continued to pour out of her cock slowly, even though she wasn’t actually “ejaculating.” However, now that she was using her entire body to pleasure herself, it took her very little time to reach yet another true orgasm. Amy’s breathing soon became heavy and brisk as she felt her monolithic member throb faster and faster, her balls tightening as they prepared to release her fourth orgasm in a row. Amy’s continued attempts at masturbation quickly started to waver as the unimaginable pleasure of her growing gonads became too intense for her to concentrate. “It’s coming out! It’s coming out again!” Amy yelled, her eyes tearing up from the sheer ferocity of the sensations racing through her entire body. This time, her orgasm didn’t come on quickly. It built itself at a moderate pace, creating a rolling wave of scorching-hot sexual pleasure that Amy could feel to an extreme degree in every last inch of her now 15 foot long penis. As her orgasm’s intensity rapidly grew to its apex, Amy could feel the slow, steady stream of cum from her cock swell up into a rapid flow, and then into a veritable deluge of warm, creamy love juice. The amazing speed and force at which her baby batter gushed from her throbbing cock head rivaled most fire hoses, and quickly flooded Amy’s entire room with her own semen. Her toys, books, and her loathsome homework were all consumed by an unstoppable white tide. Amy herself was far too inundated by a flood of pleasure in her brain to notice the flood of cum afflicting her room. She wasn’t just moaning in ecstasy anymore, she was screaming. Assuming they didn’t catch of glimpse of her inhumanly-large monster cock ejaculating from her bedroom window, Amy’s next-door neighbors would have certainly heard her wailing at the top of her lungs in bliss. That is, if she actually had neighbors.

 _ **“AAAAAHHH!!! SO GOOOOD!!!”**_ Squealed Amy, throwing her head back as she felt her cock continue to erupt for an excessive length of time, more than double the length of her last orgasm. The copious volumes of semen that were filling her room became so great that her bedroom door was eventually forced open by the overpowering current of cum trying to escape. Upon being blown open, Amy’s cum started to hastily pour out of her room and into the rest of her house, soon reaching other parts of the second floor. The rapid flow of cum out of her room did little to alleviate the intensity of its flooding, however, as Amy’s churning, swollen balls were producing enough of her sweet fluids to keep almost everything in her room thoroughly submerged. Just as it had gradually wound itself up to its full strength, Amy’s orgasm eventually started to wind down, giving her just enough of a respite to catch her breath yet again and come back to reality. As the orgasmic fog in her brain cleared, Amy began to comprehend the gravity of the situation she was in. The stains she had made on her bedroom carpet near the beginning of her extended masturbation session were now the least of her concern. A pool of warm, white ejaculate, now at least a few feet deep, surrounded her on all sides, swirling and churning slowly as it seeped out through her opened doorway, and was subsequently replenished by the constant flow of semen that ran from the tip of her cock, the thickness of which was quite impressive, considering she wasn’t even cumming. “Noooo! I made everything messy! My whole room, it’s filled with my sticky white stuff! A-And now it’s leaking into the hall… ooh, mommy and daddy are gonna be so angry when they get home!” Amy suddenly felt very angry with her massive endowments. Regardless of how good it felt, she couldn’t reconcile the amount of destruction her cock and its cum were inflicting on her personal belongings. It was no question as to whether or not she had been thoroughly enjoying the carnal pleasure they provided her, but now, it was obvious that she had taken things way too far. Her cock, however, thought otherwise. It had barely softened at all before springing to life yet again, growing even faster and more vigorously than before. “N-No! Don’t keep growing! Bad penis, bad!” Amy yelled, slapping her thickening meat pole in defiance. This only exacerbated the situation, and as her cock approached a full 20 feet of length (and more than 6 feet in girth), it began to press up sharply against the wall on the opposite end of her room. Amy felt her body start to get pushed back as her cock raced to outgrow her entire room. “It’s getting too big! My room… it’s gonna- **AH!”** Amy let out a surprised yell as she felt the frame of her bed finally give out and collapse underneath her. All this time, it had barely been able to support the tremendous weight of Amy’s swelling balls, and now, it seemed that her gigantic nuts had finally grown large enough to break her bed. This was just the start of things, though, as even after her bed had collapsed under their weight, Amy’s balls continued to swell bigger and bigger, raising her above the pool of cum that surrounded her. Soon, they grew large enough to press up against the wall closest to her, as well, ensuring the entire length of her room was packed full by her cock and balls. The pressure of both walls against her expanding genitals was driving Amy crazy, and made her fear that, against her will, she would be having another orgasm very, very soon. At this point, it was just a question of which would give out first. Her endowments, or the walls that contained them. By most metrics, this was a hilariously rhetorical question. Among the sounds of stretching skin and churning cum, Amy could hear the distinct creaking and crumbling of her bedroom walls as they fought to contain her genitals. It didn’t take long at all for the winner of this fight to be decided. Just as she thought her cock might break from the pressure of its swelling tip against the wall, Amy’s penis crashed through the wall in front of her and into her parent’s room on the opposite side, landing on the floor with a massive thud that was just enough to send Amy over the top. She began wailing in pleasure once again as her hot semen surged out of her cock, flooding her parent’s room just as it had flooded her own. Her behemoth balls were working overtime to produce hundreds of gallons of cum a second, nearly all of which was then immediately forced out of her cock. Her unrelenting deluge of cum spilled forth into her parent’s room, out into the nearby hall, and down the stairs to the first floor of her house, ensuring that not a single corner of Amy’s home would remain untouched by her creamy white excretions. Amy herself was powerless to stop this massive expulsion of semen, and helplessly writhed in orgasmic ecstasy atop her enormous balls and shaft. There was nothing the poor girl could do at that moment but allow her brain to be virulently assaulted by the unbridled pleasure of her penis. Her cum drenched every last thing in her house, dispersing through the entire as it seemed to spew forth endlessly from her throbbing dick. This was Amy’s longest and most intense orgasm yet, by far, driving her near the point of unconsciousness. Eventually, after her semen had flooded the entire first floor of her house, the flow of cum from her cock began to slow. Exhausted beyond belief, Amy looked at her cock and saw that it appeared to have been finally sated. Instead of falling back down into a steady stream, her cum actually began to stop flowing, settling out into just a few meager drips. The heat in her cock started to rapidly diminish as it softened and shortened, and her balls did the same, shrinking slowly as they grew cooler. “Is… is it over, now?” Amy said quietly to herself, straightening her back and sitting up atop her throne of genitalia. There was no sign of her cock starting to grow again, and considering it had swelled up faster and fiercer after every orgasm, Amy felt as though it might finally be over. While she might have caused vast amounts of damage to her family’s home and belongings in the process, Amy was thankful that the abnormal growth of her penis had finally ceased. “Yes, it is over… _finally…”_ Amy let out a long, relieved sigh, and allowed her arms to fall limply onto her softening shaft.

And then, she felt it throb again.

Perhaps Amy’s light touch had reawakened it, or perhaps it had simply reached the end of a brief pause in its growth cycle, but one way or another, her cock clearly wasn’t finished. Amy’s look of satisfaction quickly changed into a look of dread as she felt her the familiar warmth speedily return to her cock and balls, but this time, it didn’t stop developing. “W-Wait! It’s supposed to be done!” Amy cried, feeling her balls rumble menacingly as they grew much, much hotter. Before she could say anything else, her balls instantly billowed outward in all directions as they swelled at a speed unlike anything she had experienced before. Within mere seconds, they tripled in size, and her cock did the same, instantly becoming erect and throbbing bigger than ever before. Amy’s shriek of surprise rapidly transformed into a howl of pleasure as she started to orgasm again, her cock and balls bursting forth from the confines of her home and showering the surrounding neighborhood in cum. In less than a moment, Amy found herself besieged by the mother of all orgasms, and this time, it didn’t stop. Even as she released thousands upon thousands of gallons of semen from her truck-sized cock, her balls continued to grow just as quickly. Even the unimaginable rate at which she was forcing cum out of her body couldn’t come close to matching the rate at which her balls were producing it, and, as a result, Amy’s genitals continued to swell, lifting her high into the air. The intensity of this orgasm prevented her from comprehending just how large and how fast she was growing, but once Amy couldn’t see anything but a backdrop of mountains on the distant horizon, she knew her cock and balls must have overtaken her entire town. Her cock continued to erupt with ever-increasing amounts of cum for minutes on-end, never slowing down in its growth. The surrounding landscape was buried under an endless ivory tsunami, transforming the entire region into a veritable lake of cum. With Amy’s cock and balls showing zero signs of slowing down, it wouldn’t be long before this lake grew into an ocean of her cum, and beyond that, it was impossible to say what her ejaculate would overtake next. As Amy moaned and shook from a permanent, always-intensifying orgasm, a thought briefly flickered into her mind that there would be no end to the growth of her genitals. However, it was gone as soon as it came, swept up in a sea of pleasure just as everything around Amy had been swept up in a sea of cum. On the bright side, at least she had gotten out of doing her homework that afternoon.


End file.
